


What if this storm ends?

by LilAlbatross



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAlbatross/pseuds/LilAlbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Takes place after 2x09 - The Swan girl was unlike any woman he had ever met and Hook couldn't help but wonder if this was the reason why she effected him so. Things used to be much simpler than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning_ "

* * *

Choices. A series of choices is what led Hook here. And as of late, none had been part of the end he had vowed by his means to make. Matters turned complicated.

The air in his chest was limited, dwindling by the second, but even if he were somehow able to set himself free from the curse the surface above him was becoming further and further away. The current pulling him deeper beneath the waves.

It wasn't supposed to go this way, Killian thought.

Revenge had led him down a path he believed he could walk straight and true, conquering his demon with an equally rotten heart in his hand to pay for the one that had been stolen, only to end up with an empty hook instead.

Three voices roared about in his head. All of which belonged to him. The loudest, screaming in absolute torrid anguish of his failure. A much clearer, a much calmer and steadier voice announced with finality how tired he was from its burden.

It was the smallest voice however that struck him the hardest. Sounding almost broken and even a bit helpless in it's declaration. The words repeating over and over behind his unblinking eyes. Yet he couldn't fathom as to why, it didn't matter at this point. He was too far gone to be saved. With that in mind Killian waited for the inevitable dread that should have accompanied this moment. Not by fear but with an honest curiosity. It never came. Which didn't surprise him in the slightest.

And why should it? After all, to die would be an awfully big adventure wouldn't it?

The lack of oxygen became even heavier. Gripping his bones, pulling harshly at his skin from underneath, lungs gasping from within. His body seeking breath and finding none just as his knees hit the sand. No longer could he feel the frigid temperature of the water engulfing him, even as he tasted it, catching in his throat. Burning the eyes he was unable to close.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

It was coming, his time was just about to run out. A renown pirate drowning in the element he sailed. The irony was not lost on him. He'd have laughed if he could.

So wrapped up was he by the idea of what death could bring Hook failed to notice the break in the water. And just before his sight became blinded by a blur of dark twisting hues, golden strands floated into his view. Shining brightly in these murky depths like a beacon to bring him back.

Killian understood then why she was The Savior.

Despite the unrelenting pressure, the hands and embrace that wound around his underarms and front, felt like a salve to his rigid posture. The uneven ocean floor no longer supported his weight. Only she did. Only Emma.

Heaving both herself and him back to the world above. He marveled at her strength. Tiny thing like her, it was something to behold. If only he could witness it fully, but he could feel her powerful kicks behind his locked legs, her iron grip crossed about his chest. Holding him against herself without a flinching remorse for his added weight, with a speed and ferocity that would have rivaled his own. Emma battled with the tides surrounding them as she moved higher to bring them past this sentencing.

Just before that final stretch up Killian swore the use of motion had returned to his limbs.

Bellowing thunder greeted the pop of ringing ears and echoed gasps as their heads burst through the surface. Relief pounding against his ribcage. The words, resounding a final time as he sputtered and coughed up seawater violently with her deep collective breaths at his ear.

_I'm not done yet._

No, he certainly wasn't and neither was she it seemed.

* * *

 


	2. Two Months Prior

 

 

 

 

**Two Months Prior**

_"The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
The more we move ahead the more we're stuck in rewind."_

* * *

_Finally._

Never again would Emma take for granted the luxuries of her world. Electricity and indoor plumbing being the two real big ones, now she would always be thankful for it. The real world, this one, had certain advantages technologically. Squatting in a dark forest in the middle of the night while watching out for Ogres, Cora or heartless corpses hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience.

Thankfully that nightmare was now behind them. She and Mary Margaret had made it back home in one piece in spite of Cora's attempts to destroy their chances and exhaustion had been steadily creeping upon Emma since she climbed out of the well, before that even, she just didn't allow it at the time. Determined will, constant vigilance, adrenaline and even the tiniest bit of fear at the possibility of them failing had been what had fueled her energy drive. She hadn't slept one full night of rest during her stay in the Enchanted Forest. As tempted as she was to crawl in bed beside her son to do just that a hot shower was something she was in dire need of.

Layer by layer Emma peeled away her worn and wrinkled clothes that she'd been wearing for the past two weeks. Making a mental note to throw them in the wash or to incinerate them as soon as possible. At the turning of the taps a pleasant steam began to fill the bathroom.

_Hot water how I've missed you._

Stepping under the showers nozzle she let out a tiny sigh of contentment as the water warmed her skin. Easing away the tension her body had been wracked with.

It had been one hell of a day and if Emma was completely honest with herself, she had been uncertain about the outcome of it.

About to fill her palm with shampoo she paused at the cut mark that was quickly on it's way to healing. Henry had caught sight of it earlier at dinner and questioned her about it. And in classic Emma fashion she brushed it off in a quick comment on how she was careless. Which was pretty much the truth. But even after the topic of conversation had moved on, her mind played back the moment atop the beanstalk.

She allowed herself to think about him then. To think about Hook.

Emma Swan never thought that she'd be back in a situation where she had to steal with a man as her partner who made sure to hit on her when the opportunity presented itself. Neither did it help that the man in question was far from unattractive. Who knew that the infamous Captain Hook was also incredibly easy on the eyes? That little detail was kept out of the stories she grew up on, and it was a bit unsettling, simply because she found herself attracted to Hook and that brought back memories of a past she preferred not to think back on.

Thinking about  _him_  still hurt.

She was so sure that when she had left Hook shackled up there that it had been the right decision. In those couple of hours they'd spent together, it became clear to her that this was a man who understood her as much as she did him. And Emma's experience from that point on was against Hook. She couldn't afford being set up by him or Cora. She couldn't afford to bring along a loose cannon like that to Storybrooke either. She was still sheriff after all even if she was on an unpaid leave, but when Cora and Hook trapped them in Rumplestiltskin's prison cell the doubt seeped in.

His response hadn't been a lie when she told him that he would have done the same. The anger in his voice at her betrayal was real. She felt it in the insults he bit out at her. Sitting in that cell with hope just about gone she figured it was a karma of some kind. Her life had been rigged as it stood already but then her mother, her brilliant best friend of a mother figured out their way of escape and brought the hope back. That final confrontation pinned her against Hook and if he wasn't so full of himself he might have bested her. But like her mother said, good always wins.

Emma shrugged off the memory and leaned her head back to rinse the soap out of her hair. Whether she had made a mistake with not trusting Hook didn't really matter now.

"It's not like I'll ever be seeing him again." For some reason, her voice echoing softly off the tiled walls sounded more like a mock then a statement.

* * *

In any world or land Hook had traveled to in his many years, he'd taken it into account that all ocean waters carried the same distinct smell that you could almost taste. The salt in the air was just that fragrant. This world was no different and he welcomed it. But the satisfaction of their arrival to Storybrooke was short lived.

When the port of town came into the clear as the night was beginning to fall, a sense of satisfaction and anticipation set itself into his bones. Now it left him with an anxious edge. He should have bloody well known it was too good to be true. Each time he got closer to his goal another setback would occur. This time it was Magic. It was always Magic.

_Bloody Fucking Magic._

The very thing he had been assured that this land was without. Leave it to that scaly bastard to find a way around it.

He trusted Cora about as much as she trusted him but heeded her warning when it came to going off now at an attempt of exacting his revenge. He wouldn't get very far at all. Probably end up killed on sight now that the Dark One had his powers. He needed a plan. But sans magic was the exactly why he chose to follow this course of action.

Hook exhaled heavily in his frustration, kicking an errand crate off the dock and into the water. The sound of erratic flapping followed among the splashing. Turning his head Killian saw a pair of swans who had been somewhat disheveled by his outburst. Which reminded him,

_The Swan Girl. Emma._

The barest hints of a smirk tugged at his lips. No doubt he would be seeing her again. His fingers absently stroked his temple where she had delivered her blow. It still twinged a bit. That girl could certainly hold her own for sure and if he hadn't enjoyed toying with her so much during their little battle of swords he would have been more aware of his surroundings. As it were, she had bested him thrice now.

The first time had come as a bit of a shock. Hook was rather confident in his ability at deceiving the group, persuasion on the fairer sex was a natural talent since most women took his word as the truth without hesitation but this one, was not to be included in that party. The blonde saw right through his act, going so far as to tie him up and threaten to leave him to the Ogres if he hadn't complied truthfully. Hook had to admit if just to himself, her way of interrogation was something to admire.

The second time, when they'd went up the beanstalk together, he found her company quite enjoyable. And the more words that had been exchanged between the two of them the more he began to realize, she wasn't as much as an open book he assumed her to be. Instead she proved herself to be quite an equal in his eyes, clever and resourceful and when she had acquired the compass, he thought perhaps the two had more in common than not. But in her hour of brilliance where he found himself in awe at her skill, she just went and bollocks'd up the entire plan along with their new found partnership.

_Trust issues clearly._

He'd cursed her name the entire ten hours he spent chained up in that mausoleum with a giant a stones throw away. When he'd been released and greeted by raining skies to the world below it was Cora he had to deal with. Cora he had to jump hoops for in order to gain her favor once again, no harm done since he made sure to return the heart he took. Luckily Cora hadn't questioned him about that. He supposed 'Her Majesty' was grateful for the bean he nicked from the giant. Without it they would have never been able to cross worlds. It was somewhat ironic in Killian's opinion. The object he used as comparison in a directed insult became the scapegoat for their way in. An insult Emma definitely got him back for, and in good form no less. That being the third.

Sitting down on one of the barrels that lined the end of the dock Killian fished out a file from the pocket of his coat, his eyes gazing at the retreating forms of the two swans and then up at the night sky to seek the silent company of stars.

Yes, he suspected he'd be seeing the blonde lass again, after all he needed to even out the score.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote is taken from Modest Mouse 'The Ocean Breathes Salty'


	3. A Deal's A Deal

 

 

 

 

**A Deal's A Deal**

_"Come away little lass_

_Come away to the water_

_Away from the life that you always knew_

_We are calling to you_

_Come away little light_

_Come away to the darkness_

_In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you"_

* * *

Morning came far too soon for Emma's liking, she was never much of a morning person to begin with but it isn't all bad. Getting back to the familiar of life in Storybrooke now had a new addition to its routine. Henry was now living with her.

"C'mon kid it's time to wake up." Coffee in mug and hand she was already dressed for work. Forging the leather for a change in exchange for a soft knitted sweater. Sitting up disenchanted, with hair a wild mess from the way he had slept, Henry cracked open an eye at his mom.

"I was thinking since you just got back I should probably skip school for today so we can catch up." His tone although thoroughly lidded by sleep held a certain charm of hopefulness that in no way he got from her. Emma quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Considering all those times you've skipped school before I think that's gonna have to wait till the weekend. Nice try though." Yawning he shrugged.

"I gave it a shot." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he trudged up and out of bed to the bathroom. Emma took another sip of her coffee while stifling the smile that she'd been attempting to hide since she awoke. She always wanted to be there for him in the mornings, like a real mother would be. Walking him to the bus stop was one thing, but to actually be able to have him here, living with her.

How many mornings and nights before had she wished that his home was here instead of Regina's? Too many. Not to mention that the family she'd been without for her entire twenty-eight years, and now they we're all living under the same roof. Emma was starting to believe that wishes really do come true. She shook her head trying not to laugh at that. God, she was starting to sound like a Hallmark card.

Padding down the iron staircase as softly as she could so not to wake her parents, who we're still sleeping peacefully, Emma came into the kitchen in search of breakfast for Henry. She took a look inside the fridge to view her options. She contemplated on the idea of cooking him a traditional breakfast. Some eggs and bacon. But the more thought she gave it the more she was reminded of the fact that for the exception of a few quick fixes, she was a lousy cook. The results of her indulging intentions could prove disastrous. For instance she could end up  _burning down the apartment._  She cringed at the image.

_Best to be on the safe side._

Grabbing the gallon of milk she shut the refrigerator, took a spoon and bowl from the dish rack and set them down on the counter along with the few choices of cereal brands. He came down shortly after, seemingly much more awake and took the chair beside her, reaching for the box of frosted flakes. The two of them settled into a comfortable silence. The occasional crunch and clink resounding throughout the apartment. Halfway done with his breakfast Henry gave a glance towards his grandparents and then back to her.

Voice low he said, "This is nice."

Emma set down her mug and replied just as lowly. "What is?"

"You know, having breakfast with you somewhere that isn't Granny's." Henry smiled at her then and she smiled back just as brightly, maybe even more so.

"Yea it is."

* * *

Rather than having him take the bus like he usually did Emma dropped Henry off at school, promising to pick him up after. An arrangement he seemed very pleased by. She waited at the curve until his form disappeared behind the double doors.

Shifting the gear and checking the rearview Emma caught the unmistakable license plate of a retreating black Benz driving off towards the nicer part of town. Emma paused mid shift, pursing her lips in thought. There was so much Regina was accountable for. So much Emma wanted to hold against her.

 _The Curse. Graham._ Her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Emma wouldn't be surprised if there was a whole lot more she wasn't even aware of but it didn't change the plain and honest truth. Regina loved Henry. If not for that she and Mary Margaret wouldn't be here. Taking the chance that it could have been Cora coming through Regina took back the curse she and Gold hexed the well with, and it was all for Henry. She had even seemed genuine in her 'Welcome Back' There was no malice in those words and the smile said along with it didn't have that sharp edge it usually did. It was sincere.

Emma knew. Regina was trying to be a better person. Even going so far as to refrain from using magic. If anyone understood that people could change it was Emma herself. She sighed. Pulling out of park and headed to the station.

She was somewhat eager to get back to work oddly enough.

Being Sheriff had grown on Emma, but not without influence. When Emma had fallen into the job of bail bonds 'person', it was by a series of poor choices. For instance she never wanted to go to jail again. Better to be on the other side of the fence than held by it, then there was that small hope that she'd run into  _him_ and give his ass a well deserved taste of what she had to go through. It also happened to be a job she had a knack for so she stuck with it. It paid the bills and since it was only herself she had to support, the living she'd made was a comfortable one, albeit a lonely one. A price in her life she had grown used to over time until a certain boy showed up at her doorstep and everything changed.

The position of Sheriff was another job she had happened to fall into but the opportunity to have a place of work in law enforcement was one that was offered to her. And Emma supposed that it was that very reason why it had come to mean so much to her. It was the last connection she had to the man who allowed her to feel something again after ten years of keeping men out of her heart. And though it may not have been love. It most surely could have been.

Emma allowed herself to think of Graham often. More often than any other man, and perhaps the reason being was because thinking about him was safe. As selfish as it was, Graham was beyond earning her insecurity and disappointment. The night before his death she had been at odds with him but in his last moments that he spent with her, he had proven himself a better man. Proved to her that his affection wasn't just a plea to make himself feel better. Those last moments Emma had with him had been the most honest she'd been with anyone, including herself.

So she kept his memory close. In the way she wore his badge and hung his jacket in the office beside her desk as memorial. It was a private secret, that when alone and troubled she'd allow herself to run her hands along the lapels of worn leather.

Stepping into her office her gaze lingered over it appreciatively.

_I'm back._

"Good Morning Miss Swan."

Emma jumped. Not enough for someone unfamiliar to her behavior would be able to notice but turning around to face Gold she saw the amusement twinkle behind his dark eyes. He noticed.  _How the hell does he do that?_

"Morning." She rebuffed. "Any particular reason why you chose to darken my doorway?" She asked sardonically. Taking the seat at her desk.

Coming around the front he stood before her, both hands resting atop the handle of his cane. His ever-present slyness of smile grew. If that was even possible.

"Not to worry Dearie, what I'm here for should hold no problem for you." He told her, she could gather from the eagerness in his words that he was pleased by something Emma was sure she wouldn't be.

"I highly doubt it." She shot back.

"If I recall you agreed to owe me a favour and I thought it was only appropriate to let you be aware that after today I will be collecting on our according." The air in the station became deathly still. Emma narrowed her gaze at him. The man who she had come to learn was Rumplestiltskin. The man no one could ever break a deal with.

"And that would be what exactly?" Hesitant about his answer to be, the possibilities of what he could ask of her were endless and each idea that ran through her head was more scarier than the last.

"I need you to help me find my son." Now out of all the possibilities that was one she did not expect. She didn't even know he had any family. Emma blinked, her mouth slightly agape. Gold continued, ignoring her blatant expression. "His name is Baelfire and I've been searching for him for a long time now, needing to cross worlds in order to do so. And now that the curse is broken, as well as your timely return, I feel that I'm now ready to proceed."

"But the town line, David told me that anyone who crosses it will lose their memory. Doesn't that include you?"

"Indeed, until now. You see I've managed to put together an enchantment that'll allow me to cross the town line with my memories intact."

"And you want me to what? Give you great travel advice? A list of all the sights you should see?" The questions seeped heavily in sarcasm.

"What I want is for you to accompany me Miss Swan. I'm unfamiliar to the world outside of Storybrooke but you aren't. You've made it a job of finding people all your life, now I need you to help me do the same. I trust that our little journey will only take a few days of your time."

Emma knew he was going to say something along those lines.  _Damnit_. She was getting roped into another mission. Emma the Savior helping Rumplestiltskin find his son.

And it wasn't the fact that it was him she would be helping that irked her.

Because no matter how much Gold was responsible for, there was a big part of Emma that was completely sympathetic to his situation. Being separated from family is on the top of her  _'I never want to go through that again' list._

She just got back for christ sakes. Leaning back in her seat she grimaced at the man with rotten awful timing.

"Okay." She owed him this and there was no going back on it. Emma expected Gold's trademark smugness and instead was given a genuine smile.

" Be sure to pack your things. I'll be in touch."

Gold slithered out of her office shortly after. Leaving Emma to ponder over the options on how to break the news to Henry. Odds are it wouldn't go over all that well. She could already picture his face and it tugged at her heart-strings.

 _It'll only be a few days._ She told herself.  _After that everything will be fine._

But the cold thing that dropped in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. It was then that Emma made her decision about what it was she needed to do.

* * *

"Are you gonna help me decide on what to bring to this get together Ruby's throwing for us tonight?" Emma asked as she and Henry strolled through the supermarket aisles, the event having been planned since the night before.

"What do you feel like doing?" He asked back, scanning their possible options

"Lets go with something simple."  _So simple I won't end up burning it._

Smiling he went a little ways ahead of her towards the end of the aisle and grabbed a box from one of the top shelves, holding it up for her to see.

"How about tacos?"  _Shouldn't be too hard._ Smiling back she nodded.

"Sounds good." Taking a couple of boxes under his arm he came back to her side and placed them in the cart. As the two of them headed towards the frozen food section Emma tried to find the right words on how to tell him about Gold. She'd been trying to find the courage since picking him up from school twenty minutes ago. Stopping between the soup and canned vegetables Emma gathered whatever she could of it. "Henry, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" By way of her actions he asked this tentatively.

"You remember that when we helped Ashley keep her baby, I had to owe a favor in return. He came by the station today to collect up...on that." She struggled on that last part. Mostly due to the change of emotions that filtered across his face.

"What does he want?" She grimaced. Hating how small and unsure his voice sounded.

"For me to help him find his son, Baelfire."

There wasn't a response to that, instead Henry had gone quiet, seemingly heavy in thought but Emma was able to spot the conflicted look in his eyes as he turned to look away from her. He knew without her having to say it. Her son was just as perceptive as she.

"How long are you gonna be gone for? "

"I'm not all that sure, a couple of days maybe. At the most a week."

"You can't get out of it. You made a deal with him." The boy who had been so enthusiastically happy only moments ago had been replaced by one devoid of it, disappointment in its place. Emma had wanted to avoid this but knew it wasn't possible. Kneeling before him to level his gaze with hers she tried again to think of what it is she should say to make it better. To make him feel better.

Why couldn't she be better with words?

"Henry I promise I'll be back as soon as Gold finds his son. There isn't anywhere I'd rather be than here in Storybrooke with you, Mary Margaret and David."

"I know. It's just, I just got you back." He put on a brave face then. One very much like her own, along with a smile that didn't really have a place on his face. Emma promised herself then, she would avoid at any cost to be the cause of such a look on her son. Smiling at his admission of bravery she gave him the reassurance she couldn't find in saying, only in doing, and hugged him tightly.

"I know." Pulling back she brushed the bangs from his eyes. "Also there's another thing I think I should tell you."

* * *

The party was all smiles and cheers from the instant they walked through the door. When Regina arrived it was as if the entire diner was turned on mute and then the volume roared back to life. Leroy's voice being the first and loudest to confront the woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Before it got any uglier Emma stepped between the two.

"I invited her." She announced. For the exception of Henry who was happy about the turn of events, reactions across the restaurant were mixed. Including her parents, but as Emma had sat there in the station earlier in the day, going over the events that had occurred over the span of a couple of weeks. Emma decided that she was ready for this madness to end. And as much as it pained her, Regina would always be a mother to Henry and it led Emma to paying the former mayor a visit just before three o' clock. A visit that was as awkward as it was unexpected on both sides, but Regina had gladly accepted the invitation and Emma knew that it was for the simple sake of getting to see the son they shared. "If it wasn't for Regina Mary Margaret and I would have never made it back."

Emma looked to Mary Margaret for support, whose eyes had searched Regina's for some sort of confirmation, then back to her daughter. Squeezing her husband's shoulder, a gesture to ease his apparent discomfort at the situation, Mary Margaret gave her step mother the tiniest smile of acceptance.

And that was all left said or done on the matter. The celebration continued as if it had never been interrupted. Though Emma had jumped from conversation to conversation throughout the night she settled on a stool at the bar overlooking everyone else, coming to rest on her parents. When Emma and Henry made their way home from the store, she told him it was probably best to let the two of them know after the party. Good thing too, that was not a conversation she wanted to have while the two of them we're still half-naked and in bed. Just because she always wanted to know where it was she came from didn't mean she needed a demonstration on how that was done. Emma was still trying to phase out the images from her mind.

Mary Margaret was perched upon David's lap, his hand over hers, finger tracing the ring Emma assumed was her engagement ring.

To stand witness to her parents reunion with her son, his queen adoptive mother, red riding hood and the seven dwarves minus one with Rumplestitskin a room away should have been surreal. And in some ways it still was but Emma Swan accepted a while ago that her life was never going to be one of the normal variety.

But perhaps the most surreal part of it was the proof that true love existed. Emma convinced herself long ago that such a thing was the stuff of stories and dreams. It wasn't real. Not for her anyway, and yet here she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The product of true love, as Rumplestiltskin had so eloquently put it.

_Whatever that means._

Before her mind started to wander any farther than it already had Henry plopped in the seat beside her, saving Emma from any dangerous thoughts that were best left where they lied because  _this_   _was enough._

* * *

"You're going to tell them now?" Henry asked quietly as Emma tucked him into bed. It was a couple of hours after his bedtime and they had just gotten back from Granny's.

And though Henry had gone on the rest of the day as if nothing was wrong the idea of Emma's coming departure with Gold tomorrow was not an event that either of them we're looking forward to.

Neither was the talk she was about to have with Mary Margaret and David.

"Yea. Wish me luck?" She humored. Trying to uplift his spirits along with this situation they currently found themselves in. It worked somewhat, as he gave her a sleepy smile. "Goodnight Henry." Leaning over him she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Night." Heading downstairs she stopped in the doorway when Henry called out to her. "Hey mom, good luck." Emma gave him one last smile before turning out the light.

The smell of hot cocoa wafted in the air as she made her way down to the kitchen. But it was David who was the one making it. Mary Margaret was leaning against the island watching her husband. At Emma's approach the two turned to her.

"Would you like a cup?" David offered.

"Sure. Do we have anything strong to go with it?" Emma winced at the slightly perplexed expressions they both gave her but David shrugged and gestured to the cabinet.

"I think there's some whisky in there."

It would do. Mary Margaret watched her daughter take the bottle and fill the cup a shots worth and downing it, and poured another shots worth for her hot chocolate and handed it to David.

"Emma is there something the matter?" She waited until after David filled her cup to answer her mother. The tiniest of smiles touched her lips when she saw that he had sprinkled cinnamon on top.

"Actually there is. I thought it was best to wait on telling you guys about what happened today after our 'welcome back' party." She took another sip, cautions of the temperature as well as her next choice of words. There was no reason for them to panic. "Gold came to see me, the deal I made with him, the favor I owe him. He's finally cashing it in."

"What do you mean? What deal?" That's right. David hadn't been aware of that situation.

"Ashley and her baby, Emma promised Rumplestiltskin a favor so she could keep Alexandra" Mary Margaret supplied. "What does he want from you?"

"My help actually. He wants to find his son, which lets be honest here, his idea of a favor could have been much worse." There was no argue with that. Personal experiences across the board with the deal maker came at a high price that was often hard to recover from. There was no strings attached to this, none that they could see.  _Think of it as a favor to a friend_. "Thing is, I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" They both shouted in unison.

Mary Margaret was the first to recover from initial surprise. "Does Henry know?" Emma nodded.

"Yea I told him. I'll only be gone a couple of days. You guys won't mind watching him for me will you?" Her parents exchanged glances.

"Emma of course not, but is this okay with you?" David asked with a fatherly concern that she had so long been without in her life. It was touching. She gave them another nod of reassurance.

"I made a deal and I'm going to hold up my end." Which reminded her, it was probably best if she set her alarm clock now to give her some extra time to pack in the morning. Fishing her pocket for her cell she came up empty. Her other pocket was the same. "Shit" she muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my phone at the station." While going over the paperwork that collected during her absence while also thinking of ways to talk to Henry, she had lost track of the time and in her haste to meet with Regina before Henry was released from school she had left it on her desk. Emma signed. She just wanted to slip into her waiting bed and call it a night already.

* * *

David had volunteered to take her, even more so at Mary Margaret's insistence but Emma declined the offer. Making a show of bringing her gun along with to calm their parental worries. Telling them that a walk would help her clear her head. Which was a lie.

As happy as she was to have finally found the family she belonged to Emma was still having a hard time adjusting to the change. Doing things for herself all these years could not be changed by the drop of a hat. As it stood Emma wasn't even sure if she could change that aspect of her personality. It was just a part of who she was.

It was just a little after twelve and the streets of Storybrooke were desolate of any sign of life. Everyone locked away in their respective homes. Tucked snugly in their beds. Closing her eyes Emma could pretend that she was the only person in the world right now. There had been plenty of nights in her past where Emma was left to her own devices on the streets. None of which had been a pleasant experience. Learning early on that this world was full of danger, especially for a young girl all alone. But Storybrooke didn't hold the same threats Emma had come to watch out for. The night was quiet here as well as it was peaceful. There we're no monsters disguised as men lurking in the shadows here.

Suddenly the hairs at the back of her neck pricked up, the feeling of being watched halted her steps dead in their tracks.

_Maybe I spoke too soon._

She waited for the feeling to pass figuring the trail of her thoughts is what caused the involuntary reaction in the first place. But the feeling didn't fade, if anything the unseen gaze felt stronger, like it was coming closer. As swiftly as she was able, with one hand on the holster of her gun, Emma turned around to look behind her. Seeing nothing more than the empty pavement she had just walked only minutes before. The night just as still.

And then she heard it. A rich and dark chuckle that she was sure she had heard once before. It made her skin break out in goosebumps. Turning back to the direction ahead a flash of movement caught her eye from the alley to her right, beside the ladder of the buildings fire escape. The figure stepped out onto the road under the orange light of the street lamps that hung overhead. Even in the dim brightness that cast shadows across his face, Emma was able to make out the blue of his eyes. The white of his smile. The silver glint off his hook.

"Hello Swan."

_No Fucking Way..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Maroon 5 Ft. Rozzi Crane 'Come Away To The Water'


	4. Little Talks

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Little Talks**

_"And in between the moon and you_

_the angels get a better view_

_of the crumbling difference between wrong and right."_

* * *

The night was sound over the quaint little town Hook now found himself in. He hadn't waited for Cora to return, nor did he care to. The sorceress had been gone since the night before. Whatever plans she had in mind for her daughter, he wanted absolutely no part in, he'd had enough of their twisted family drama. As far as Hook was concerned their agreement had been met.

There wasn't a soul about town but he chose to remain out of plain sight incase the wrong person was about. Surprise was all he had left to play now. Instead he took a path made for his own, above the normal route, traversing the rooftops with expertise he'd almost forgotten he had.

_Like old times._ He thinks wryly. A sweet smile at the corner of his mouth that hovers slightly on the border of bitterness.

From these vantage points the town is easier to navigate and Hook comes to find that Storybrooke is bigger than it seems. He keeps to what he assumes is the center of town, committing every sign, building and block to a new map to add to his memory. He'll be needing it come daylight. The hour is somewhere between late and early, he can tell by the pitch of color in the sky. Practically black.

Sleep isn't much of an option considering he had his fill of it during the day. Neither is returning to his beloved ship, restlessness eating away at him, because his dreams consisted of Milah. With her warm embrace, turning cold by death, her last confession of love ringing mercilessly in his ears. Love he would never again know and he knew when he awoke like so many times before that there would be no peace for him until his hook was soaked in that cowards blood.

Rage, and the grief that came with was much alike like heartache in a sense. An unrelenting force that consumed him, drove him, at times nearly to madness. He'd just perfected the art of keeping it hidden within. An act for emotion he had been practicing long before his three hundred plus years. It comes as easy as it goes by a honed choice of ignorance.

He let his mind settle in the state of a blank, finding a sitting along the iron and brick and that's where he saw her.

Killian knew it was Emma by the way of her hair. Golden silk that framed her face, reaching the center of her back in tame cascades. An attribute of hers he noticed almost immediately when he first laid eyes on her.

She was alone. Arms wrapped around herself. The soft steps of her booted heels echoing throughout the quiet night. Her attention seemed elsewhere as it was not directed towards the way she headed.

A smirk curled his mouth. Killian couldn't help the impulse, an entirely new anticipation rose within him. This was a welcome distraction indeed. Keeping his eyes on her, he moved across the roof, over to the ledge where the black metal bars hung from the side of the shop, but hesitated when she stopped completely. She clearly hadn't reached her destination as she was standing in the middle of the road but her posture went rigid where it had been lax, she turned about to scan her surroundings with an alertness that impressed him. Hook hadn't even made so much as a sound.

Well, up until then at least.

Hook's laughter carried it's way to her ears and he delighted in how alarmed the Swan girl seemed to be by it. He bounded down the ladder in a matter of seconds.

It occurred to Killian in the time it took him to cross her path, that perhaps this wasn't the brightest of ideas and it didn't deter his steps, not one bit.

* * *

_It wasn't possible. He shouldn't be here._

But there he stood in all his leather clad glory, with a smile that was solely predatory if not the least big smug and it was aimed directly at her. And for the second time today words were lost on her. Only this time it was to for an entirely different reason. Emma stared at him wide eyed, jaw dropped and weary.

"Ever the perceptive." Hook mused. Blue eyes glittering in mirth at her obvious state. "I had a feeling that I'd be seeing you again lass, but I hadn't expected it to be so soon." He observed her fully then, his gaze traveling down the length of her body and up again. Incentive enough to jolt Emma out of complete surprise.

"Believe me when I say I had no intention to see you again. How are you even here?" She asked incredulously.

"There's more than one way to travel by portal." Hook said. Taking a step toward her.

"The bean." Emma breathed in realized affirmation. "But I thought it was useless." She threw his own word back at him with more force behind it than meant to.

At her accusation Hook's grin became a bit sheepish and yet, he still managed to look like a wolf to Emma all the same. "Don't tell me your still sore about that are you? If I recall you put me in my place just after. Lovely form by the way, never met a woman who could knock a bloke out with a single blow. Let alone it be me."

It was one of the strangest compliments Emma had ever gotten, he even managed to make it sound like a come on. Figures he'd get off on getting his ass handed to him.

Emma fought the urge to smirk as she remembered the dazed look that came over his face, eyes glazed and unfocused, just before he fell flat on his back - knocked out - stone cold. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't felt some sort of gratification by it. But the thought was dropped on remembering why they had been put against each other to begin with, because if he was here then that meant so was she.

"Where's your partner?" Emma asked carefully while taking in their surroundings a bit more closely.

Hook followed her line of sight. "I'm assuming you mean Cora?"

"Who else would you be working with?" Clicking his tongue Hook grinned but it didn't quite reach his eyes this time.

"Sorry to disappoint you darling but it's just us here." His gaze wandered down the length of her body for a split of a second. Emma rolled her eyes. He really wasn't much for subtly. "I honestly don't have a clue as to where she's gone off to and neither do I really much care. Her affairs are a matter separate from my own." The look in his eyes darkened, a lot like the way they had when she first got him to confess his motives on why he wanted to come here in the first place.

_Gold. Rumplestiltskin. His hand. The tattoo on his arm...with the name Milah._

"I remember." And there was no good that could come from it. "Look Hook whatever you plan to do I suggest you think twice about it."

"And why's that?" Hook asked as he cocked his head to study her.

"Because there's magic here and Gold won't think twice to use it on you."

He laughed but there was no humor to it. "So I've been told."

"I'd also have to stop you if you tried anything."

Hook's gaze narrowed and the playful demeanor he'd only exuded moments ago fell away. Revealing a hard mask of fierce intensity, moving forward with a quickness Emma hadn't anticipated, he was now in her space, breathing her air. If she held out her hand - not even having to reach at arm's length - she would be able to touch him. There was something about being this near to him that unnerved her. Being this close she could account every detail on his pretty face.

_Yes_. Emma thought rather begrudgingly.

_He is pretty. The bad ones always are._

Not even a weapon as appendage in place of the one that was missing could change that. A weapon that was symbol for what he really was...

_A Villain._

At least that's what she kept having to tell herself. The cold ocean hue that swirled around the bottomless black of his pupils scrutinized her harshly. His mouth taunt, lips pressed in an angry line. Seconds passed but they very well felt like minutes to Emma. She waited for him to break this uneasy silence that he trapped them in, but he continued to examine her instead, and all she could do was stare right back at him. Returning his gaze unflinchingly. Playing off the part of being unaffected at his nearness, but in truth it did affect her. Despite internal objections on how it shouldn't, deep down Emma understood why it did, she just chose to pretend otherwise.

As Emma attempted to push back the beginnings of a somewhat familiar pang, once again Hook managed to catch her off guard. He leaned in close. Very close.

Close enough for Emma to catch the scent of him. A heady combination of leather, rum and the faintest traces of saltwater. And by reaction her hand found purchase around the handle of her pistol.

"Is that right? Do tell Swan why my affairs would be of such interest to you now."

The feel of his breath across her face startled Emma out of the unwarranted stillness she allowed herself to be in, hastily taking a step back. And he smiled wide with all the arrogance she'd learned to associate him with. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Because your not in the Enchanted Forest anymore. Dishing out your revenge, that's not how things work here."

"Seeing as how this isn't my world I figure the rules don't really apply to me very much."

"Well they apply to me Hook. This is my town, I'll lock you up if I have to."

An eyebrow arched at her warning. "Your town?"

"Yes." The look on Emma's face was unwavering. A twinkle of amusement lit his eyes but it did nothing to soften his features, only adding to the sharpness of them. Sizing her up his gaze stopped at her hips. Noting her hand over her weapon at first and then to the gold star just below, attached to the belt loop of her jeans. Reaching out with his hook he lifted the badge, silently mouthing the word 'Sheriff' as he read the engraved title. Ice eyes flickered back up to hers.

"I see now. Your part of the law in this world. " He scoffed. "Fitting. I have to say the occupation suits you." Hook stepped away and Emma released a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. "As for locking me up, I think you've already done your share on the matter, and if I recall I did nothing to warrant that course of action the second time round."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek trying to bypass the reminder of guilt. It wasn't like she could explain herself to him. Explain her past and list all the reasons why she did what she did, and if she had whose to say he wouldn't have used the insight to his advantage. This was 'Captain Hook'. One of the most famous pirates in all of history, and in all the stories Emma had come across during her youth, she always remembered that Captain Hook never played fair.

Saying _'I couldn't afford to trust you.'_ wouldn't change what Emma did. Neither did she think that he'd care, which is the exact way she should feel and for all he knew that's exactly what she did.

"I'm giving you a warning Hook, Gold may not be my favorite person in the world but he's a citizen of this town, a town I've sworn to protect. I'll have the right to arrest you if you break the law here."

"And I'm giving you one as well, I may be a gentlemen but I have no qualms when it comes to taking out those who get in my way."

"I don't give a damn about your way. You just need to know mine."

"Well your admonition is much appreciated." The smile he gave her in answer was almost cruel as he turned away, walking back into the shadows. His voice hard with promise. "Till then Swan." He turned to leave when she called out to him.

"Wait." He paused mid stride, an ear tilted in her direction. "You really don't know where she is?" Out of her mouth the question sounded more like a demand. His eyes narrowed.

"I haven't the faintest idea." And then he was gone. Walking back into the shadows he'd appeared out of, his presence staying with her long after he left her sight, leaving Emma alone in street just as she had been before.

The two had failed to notice the looming audience above who had witnessed the entirety of their encounter.

* * *

Save for a solitary white lit candle, the apartment was dark when Emma made it back, her family already having gone to sleep. Emma let out deep sigh of relief. She was sure that had they waited up for her, they would've known just by the look on her face, that something had happened.

_Jesus, if there was ever an understatement, that would be it._

Emma leaned back against the door. Going over her encounter with Hook, and berating herself for her stupidity. He had gotten too close. And what's worse is that she let him, despite being thrown completely off her guard by his sudden appearance - it was no excuse for how much she let it slip.  _Stupid._

_I never should have had that drink before leaving the apartment._

How else could she explain her behavior? Other than being stupid.

As soon as he had disappeared from sight Emma had just about sprinted to the station. Taking no time to retrieve her phone - which had been on her desk in plain sight. On her way back home her eyes scanned every shadow, every darkened corner. The entire walk back she felt as if she had been watched, she lost count of the number of times she looked behind for the unseen eyes that she was sure trailed her every step. Either waiting for him to reappear or for something much worse to make herself known.

This whole time Emma had been worrying about Gold when it turns out that an actual threat was waiting.

Cora.

Glancing towards the clock in the kitchen the time shown was one thirty-five in the morning. Which gave her six hours or so until she had to wake up. More than enough time for sleep considering she had run on a lot less in the past, but she doubted she'd get that full amount if any.

* * *

Despite the flare of frustration the Emma girl had managed to rile within him. Hook gave into the temptation to follow her home. A sense of satisfaction coursing through him each time she tossed a look over her shoulders to watch her back.

_Served her right. Infuriating chit._

But he knew where she lived now, information he was sure he'd benefit from at some point. Unearthing the knowledge that the Swan girl was an officer of law cleared up a few questions as to why she was so repressed. He'd been entangled in troubles with the law before. This would be no different. When he had stepped into her air of breath, taking pleasure in the way her ever changing green eyes became guarded, almost fierce. The scent about her was warm in it's sweetness, much like spice.

And Hook respected her gallantry, not many would speak to him in such a manner when on even ground with him, but respect was about as far as it went. If she wanted to stand in the way of his revenge between him and that cowardly reptile than so be it. He'd come too far to be stopped by a self righteous woman.

As of now he found that he was wandering back into port, reviewing the option on whether or not he should drink himself into a dreamless stupor. Opting for the latter he decided to take a stroll down the end of the dock before he returned to his ship. At the end of the way the smell of tobacco and what he assumed to be music stalled his attention. It was coming from the pocket of two wharf houses. It seemed to be an establishment. The murmur of separate conversations slipping through the cracked open door. A title on the sign hanging above the entrance, 'The Grotto'.

_Where there was a pub open this late, there was bound to be a supply of alcohol._

A few patrons were scattered amongst the bar and the few booths that were by the wall. And in one of them sat a man alone, wearing a red wool hat. A hat Hook was all too familiar with. It seemed the gods we're in his favor this night. Without announcing so much his presence to his former first mate, Hook sat across from him.

"I had wondered when I might have run into you Smee. Fairing well I imagine." He drawled. Reaching over to take a swig of one of the two beers Smee had placed in front of him.

"Captain!?" The man sputtered. "When did you? How did you?"

"Cross over you mean?" Another swig. " Struck a deal of sorts, and in finding my way came across another one of the enchanted beans."

"The curse lasted twenty-eight years Captain. Until-"

"Yes. I've had the pleasure of meeting 'The Savior' already." Hook sneered with fond irritation.

"I was going to go with broken." Smee suggested, shrinking back a bit at the hot tempered look Hook threw his way. The barmaid came to their table. Flinging back her brunette curls while she appreciating Hook's figure. She was a pretty thing. Tanned completion, tight fitted wear that clung scantily on her voluptuous body.

He flashed her a toothy grin."Another round love, if you'd be so kind."

"Of course. Coming right up." She flashed him a sultry smile before heading to fix their drinks. Smee had more or less ignored the exchange.

"When did you get here?

"Since last night. I had been promised that magic would no longer be an issue in this world but I come to find that to be the opposite. Surprise is now my only advantage in bringing down 'The Dark One'."

"Coincidences are everywhere aren't they."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumplestiltskin had me locked away for the past week, up until last night."

The girl came back to the table, the same easy smile gracing her thin lips for Hook to take notice, but he paid her barely any mind. Smiling back at her with pleasantrie rather than interest. Waiting for her to leave so Smee could continue.

"If there's anything else you boys need I'll be at the bar." She said it like a question, an invitation for the Captain's company.

"That's all for now, thank you." Hook answered. Barely a glance in her direction. That sort of attention wasn't what he came for anyhow. "How did you escape Smee?"

"I didn't need to. He let me go, but not before using me to break the curse around the town."

"I thought the curse was broken?"

"It is, sort of. Everyone's memories have been restored but if they cross over the town line they revert to their cursed life. Forgetting who they are. As to why that is hasn't exactly been found out."

"Well you seem to remember me just fine. So that leaves me to believe that the scaly bastard succeeded."

"Yes Captain. But only if the person is wearing what has been enchanted. One can only assume that the reason he sought to do this is to find Baelfire."

"Indeed. And we both know how much the boy is looking forward to that reunion." The pirate added dryly. "Seeing as how you we're his captive Smee, you know the exact location of Rumplestiltskin's whereabouts then?"

Smee paled visably but answered with a little more than simple honesty. "Yes. But there is something else you should know."

Interest piqued Hook leaned forward.

"And that would be what exactly?"

* * *

The empty house was stifling to Regina. It was simple as to why, she was alone. The luxury that was her estate meant nothing without Henry in it. Every morning she would visit his room. Sitting at his desk or on his bed. Trying to find some comfort where he was missing, but what he left behind only added to the loss of him.

Last night gave her hope that this would eventually change.

It was about the last thing Regina expected, Emma at her doorstep offering a humble invitation to the heroes party and it was also exactly what Regina had been secretly hoping for.

But the transition wouldn't be without difficulty, halfway through the party Regina found herself alone in a room full of people. Her true reason for attending, preferring to sit with his other mother instead. Afterwards Regina left the diner feeling a need to escape clawing away at her insides. After all, who would care to notice the evil queen's pain? But apparently someone had.

Emma's ability to but into her business was no doubt a trait she inherited from Snow.

Having a heart to heart with the woman who made her feel inadequate as a mother was as pleasant as adding salt into an open wound. And despite snapping at Emma's mention of her disuse of magic. Regina could see it was outreach to find common ground for the son they shared. She just couldn't afford to be weak in front of her, she'd fallen far enough already.

The early morning air was crisp, and dawn was creeping above the treeline. The graveyard had no visitors other than Regina herself with the distant chirping of birds and the soft crunches of wet grass beneath her boots, the spellbook weighed heavily in her grip. She tried not to think about what it was she came here to do.

Keeping her promise to Henry had been hard. Magic was all around now and she had kept her mother's book as insurance in the case that it might be needed. But in all honesty it had been more for herself than any other reason. She'd always had a problem on letting go. But that was all about to change. Regina vowed to herself from here on out that 'The Evil Queen' was only a chapter in her life. One she was done reading.

Regina's train of thought was dropped when she stood before the mausoleum. The door was open. The coffin pushed aside, revealing the hidden entrance beneath.

Something was wrong. She entered the tomb cautiously. No one would dare to enter this place. The Charming's we're too busy being happily reunited to even bother to come here.

_So who on earth?_

"Hello Regina."

"Mother..."

* * *

Belle was nervous, terrified even. But she couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried. Life in these later days proved to hold greater joys than she hoped possible.

_After last night's discovery, ever more so._

Had it been such a short time ago? When she was plagued by darkness that threaten to rip away the one person she held most dear. Yet here she was strolling to his shop like she did everyday to meet him, only today it would be a breakfast 'date' before he left town to find his son.

Rumple was transformed when she was with him. Even if no one else saw the good in him, she could and that was what was important. Chasing away the darkness that had been festering in his heart for centuries, making it possible for love to grow between them. To keep for the days ahead. She could hear the pip in her step, the heels of her ivory pumps bouncing happily against concrete.

_Yes. This is something to be happy about._

The pink coating her cheeks could have been mistaken for the cold by passers by but the fluttering in her belly had nothing to do with that.

Belle couldn't wait to see him. No matter the turbulent variety of emotions she was currently dealing with on the inside.

It appeared he couldn't wait either, rounding the corner she found him locking up the shop. A hidden smile in the corner of his cheek. Coming out to meet her the moment he saw her. There was a light in his eyes. A light she never wished he'd be without.

"Hey." He greeted warmly.

"Hey." The smile she'd been wearing from the moment she left the library bloomed in full. Belle leaned in close. Eyelashes tickling the skin of his own, before her lips pressed softly against his. Such a simple act, but the feeling behind it, the swell of emotion it caused, absolutely and overwhelmingly wonderful. She pulled back just enough to see the color of his eyes.

Brown suited him much better than the abnormal ever changing yellow, a clause of the dark ones curse. A clause that hadn't reached him here. Giving the beauty a view of the man he'd been before it corrupted his appearance. The man he was becoming. "Good Morning."

"Morning." A hand traced the flow of her hair about her face and he smiled. Not the normal hints of smirk and amusement were present when they exchanged these lovely little pleasantries. The smile Rumplestiltskin wore now was as warm and tender, as well as his touch against her skin. It brought tears to her eyes.

Seeing this his brow furrowed in concern. "Darling what is it?"

"Oh it's nothing." She laughed. Feeling slightly foolish at her reaction to his nearness.  _Not now._  She told herself, she needed to wait until he returned. "I'm just going to miss you very much."

He gave her another smile full of tenderness. Bringing her into his embrace, he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm going to miss you too."

"So they're together." Hook stated curling his upper lip in disgust. Bringing his spyglass back to the inside of his coat. The Captain and his first mate we're perched upon a rooftop opposite the pawn shop and the hugging couple standing in front of it. Smee nodded. And Hook's anger flared. The Crocodile had managed to obtain the one thing he could no longer have.

Love.

And it was about time he repaid that Beast the same fate he'd bestowed upon him.

"Let's see what we can do about that. Eh Smee?"

"Aye Captain."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics taken from Counting Crows 'Round Here'

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning quote, and title of this story is taken from Snow Patrol's 'The Lightning Strike'


End file.
